


Kinessa's New Toilet

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Farting, Fetish, Gross, Scat, scat eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: This one features scat. Lots of scat. And farting, and scat eating. Basically just lots of poop. Also it stars Kinessa and Cassie from Paladins.Seriously this is gross don't read it.





	Kinessa's New Toilet

Kinessa was struck with a sudden intense pressure in her bowels. A loud, bubbly fart roared its way out of her anus and onto Cassie below.

"Uuuuugh, I can feel it coming!“ she said, as another gassy gust erupted out. The redhead was naked, with her pale, watermelon-sized breasts pushed forwards to accommodate her partner’s coming load. She inhaled deeply, taking in the intense, ripe scent of Kinessa’s gas. Kinessa had a large, thick ass, which amplified the sound of her flatulence as fart after fart erupted out onto the eager Cassie. The smell was absolutely intoxicating, foul and disgusting to the point of being tremendously arousing. Cassie sniffed as hard as she could, but she could never get enough of that foul odor. Kinessa was enjoying the smell too, but most of her thrills came from her partner’s reactions, the loud, shameless moans she made whenever a hot blast of gas made contact with her face.

The warm gas blew repeatedly over her face, but what she was really anticipating was the inevitable massive shit that she knew was brewing in Kinessa’s bowels.

"Come on, let it out!” Cassie said, placing her hands underneath her tits, forming a solid breast-shelf for her partner to shit on. 

"I’m trying,“ Kinessa replied. She continued to squeeze, but only gas came out. She could feel her shit making its way down her anus, though, it was only a matter of time before she released it. Cassie kept her eyes fixated on that gurgling bubble butt, waiting for the second when she finally got the filth she was so desperately craving.

Finally, Kinessa pushed her shit out. Her load was absolutely enormous, soft and mushy, but not quite watery. It splattered across Cassie’s chest, landing mostly between her tits, piling up on top of her perky breasts. Cassie absolutely adored it, as her nose was filled with an even more intense version of Kinessa’s filthy smell.

Cassie opened her mouth for a sensual groan. While her mouth was open, a good portion of Kinessa’s lumpy hyper-shit made its way down her throat. While this was unexpected, it wasn’t exactly unpleasant. In fact, it was an incredible turn-on, as the taste of Kinessa’s shit was simply incomparable. It was even nastier than the scent, and yet somehow, more delicious as well! She left her mouth open, trying to accumulate as much shit as possible inside of it and on her breasts, not wanting to waste a single turd.

Kinessa couldn’t believe how much she was shitting. The feeling of her bowels emptying and all that yummy soft shit gushing out of her ass was starting to make her wet. And the way Cassie was so shamelessly enjoying herself below, that just made it better!

Finally, Kinessa squeezed out the last of her load, leaving her partner absolutely buried in her pile of dark-brown, stinking feces. Most of it was on top of her breasts, with a good portion of it making its way into her mouth and down into her stomach. 

"I’ll go eat some more,” Kinessa said, out of breath after taking such a taxing shit. “Then…we can try this again.”


End file.
